Firefighter Gil to the Rescue!
Firefighter Gil To the Rescue! is the 7th episode in Season 2. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *The Firefighting Team *Dottie When Gil and Bubble Puppy get stuck in a tree, a heroic team of firefighters comes to the rescue!, But what happens when the firefighters get stuck in a tree? Can Gil and his team of Bubble Guppy firefighters work together, and save the day? *Look For The Firetruck! - Pop Song *Firefighter Dance - Dance Song *Hamburger and Emergen-''cheese - Lunch Joke Molly says Hi, then tries to say it's time for Bubble Guppies when she sees Gil is pretending to be a fireman. She goes to say it again when he pulls a very heavy rope over and she asks the audience what he is pretending to be, She goes to say it again, Only for Gil to get thrown several feet and he winds up in a heap of his fire hose. He then says it's time for Bubble Guppies. The episode begins as Gil, Molly, and Bubble puppy head to school. Bubble Puppy begins to play with a squirrel but he accidentally winds up in the very top of a tree! He's afraid to come down, due to how high up it is and Gil easily climbs up to retrieve the frightened puppy... Only to realize he's too afraid to come down too! After he tells Molly he's stuck too, the fire department suddenly shows up and they quickly save both Gil and Bubble Puppy. Gil is very impressed and happy to have been saved by the fire department and he and Molly thank them for saving them before they continue to school. Once inside, Gil begins to talk about what had happened to Bubble puppy and himself and how they were rescued by the fire fighters. Oona then asks what an emergency is and Mr. Grouper brings up what other things a f irefighter may use when in an emergency. Like a firetruck, ladder, and so fourth. Then Molly sings the: Look For The Firetruck!. After the song, Gil heads to Deema's shop in order to get a firefighter helmet. She tells him that he must first help a firefighter with an emergency, then pushes a button to ma ke a small fire pop up on the building behind her. Gil then presses the button to make the water start but nothing happens. Deema informs him that in order to make water come out, the ladder needs to match the fire's location in height. So Gil has to pick the right ladder, then longest hose in order to reach it. He puts out the fire and Deema gives him the helmet he wanted. Then it's Lunchtime Molly begins to discuss firefighters some more and Gil explains that he has Bubble Puppy to turn on the hose. He assures Molly he has a handle of it, after she warns him that they can be really strong. But he loses control and crashes as Molly giggles. In class, Deema is pretending to be a fire-breathing dragon, as Molly and Goby is hiding inside the castle of blocks. Gil, Oona, and Nonny is pretend to be firefighters, when Mr. Grouper tells them it's time to go outside! The guppies go outside to play, Molly, Deema, and Goby pretend to be firefighter knights. It was their job to help people during emergencies when one day outside they see a fire-breathing dragon! They too have a dragon, but this one breaths water, whom Deema introduces as "Hydrangea". But first they need to fill her up with water, since her tank is empty. It takes four barrels to fill the tank and they quick ly fly to the emergency sight. They come across the fire-breathing dragon, who catches a pile of hay on fire! They put it out, just as he then puts a house on fire! It takes two water spouts to put it out when they see the fire breathing dragon, he put the castle nearby on fire! Molly mentions Hydrangea will need a full tank of water to put out the fire, but she only has it half full. Molly mentions they'll need to get 2 barrels of water in order to fill her up and they happen to come across exactly two barrels and fly to the castle. The guppies confront the fire-breathing dragon when they manage to put out the castle and he explains he had a super-spicy lunch and he can't stop breathing fire. They help him so that he won't breathe fire anymore and everyone lives happily ever after! Then Deema sings: Firefighter Dance Molly explains how important a fire department is, since they'll always be around during a fire department. Gil then goes to show Molly how he has Bubble Puppy holding the hose, but when no water comes out they see he's holding the hose! Upon release, it all sprays in his face! It's then Deema repo rts the emergency news. The entire fire department is stuck on a very tall plant! She asks Nonny what he can see from his sight, way at the top. Nonny explains that Dottie, the fire-dog got stuck chasing a squirrel and when the firefighter's ladder fell apart they got stranded up there too! The fire department is very happy to see Gil and the other guppies and he asks them to prepare the ladder. But soon they realize that the ladder doesn't reach the firefighters and Gil explains they need to make the ladder taller. By flipping a switch, the ladder lengthens so that everyone can make it back down to safety. Deema happily comments that they are doing fine and everyone makes it to gr ound safely. The rescue chief happily thanks them as Dottie licks Bubble Puppy. When both dogs see the squirrel suddenly they can't help but chase it as the episode ends! Molly congratulates Gil for rescuing the fire department. He is sad, since he didn't get to use the hose and he tries to show Molly. He wonders what the problem is, only to see Dottie holding it! She releases it, shooting a whole bunch of water on him! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Bubble Puppy is the Main Character Category:Episodes that have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character